Peter and Harry: Third Times the Charm
by Symbiote-Spidey
Summary: This is it!  The final installment of the Peter and Harry Trilogy!  What happens when you have two Goblins, fighting SpiderMan? Classic SpideyBanter!  MovieVerse!  Rated T for Language, Violence, and some Suggestive Themes!  NONSLASH!  R
1. Prologue: Do You Remember?

A/N: I do not own Spider-Man, or many other characters in this story. This is the long awaited finale of my Peter and Harry Trilogy, and includes many references to the previous stories, so be sure to check them out before reading this. As am now doing, I will include the original theme song below. Well, just read the story, try to click the review button if you want, and sit back and enjoy this tale.

**Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can, spins a web, any size, catches thieves just like flies, look out! Here comes the Spider-Man!**

**Is he strong? Listen bud, he's got radioactive blood! Can he swing, from a thread? Take a look, overhead! Hey there, there goes the Spider-Man!**

**In the chill of night, at the scene of a crime, like a streak of light, he arrives just in time!**

**Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! Wealth and fame, he's ignored, action is, his reward! To him, life is a great big bang-up, wherever there's a hang-up, you'll find the Spider-Man!**

Peter and Harry

Third Times the Charm

By: Symbiote-Spidey

Peter Parker. The real name of Spider-Man, and the name of a man with a difficult life. Everybody knows who Peter Parker is, where he came from, and why he became Spider-Man.

"With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility" 

You should already know, that those are the words that fuel Spider-Man, and his fight in the never-ending war on crime.

But, did you know about his struggle to stay friends with, Harry Osborn? Of course you did, but what about his present struggle? Well, if you don't know, how about I remind you then…

In the recent weeks, Norman Osborn, the father of Peter's best friend Harry, has returned from the grave, in a supposed coma. Peter knew that wasn't the case, but instead knew that Norman had once been the dreaded Green Goblin.

Harry, had given up a life of crime as the New Goblin, only to resume it once more, and join his father to take on the Spider.

But, once long ago, Harry and Peter already had _a broken friendship. _After an attack on Peter's Aunt May, resulting in her death, Peter and Harry had a climatic battle scene, taking place in Harry's penthouse. Harry was nearly killed in the act, when Peter realized revenge wouldn't help him, so he quickly got his friend to a local hospital. At the same time, Norman Osborn rose from the grave, and in the following weeks, resumed the identity of a murdered European man, named Roderick Kingsley. Osborn himself had murdered the man.

In the following weeks, the company, KingsCorp, run by 'Roderick Kingsley', came to the Osborn's company, OsCorp's attention. It was in the following days, that Spider-Man had to face both, the beautiful and seductive Black Cat, along with the Hobgoblin.

Quickly, Peter found out that Harry was dating the Black Cat's alter ego. Luckily, Peter and Harry had patched up their friendship, and were once again _the best of friends, _and Peter could once again talk to him. Peter later also found out that the Hobgoblin was also Norman Osborn.

After the Black Cat's many failed attempts to seduce Spider-Man with her beauty, it was revealed that she had been secretly working for Osborn, knowing Spider-Man's real identityall along. They had apparently been lovers, but Osborn killed her for disobeying orders. The Hobgoblin escaped the fight in OsCorp with his life, but not before activating a bomb.

Harry had recently found out the Black Cat's real identity, and he spotted her entering OsCorp to engage in a fight with two unknown men. He quickly made his way to OsCorp, and when he got there, he saw Spider-Man swinging away with a dead Black Cat over his shoulders. Harry knowing Spider-Man's secret identity, once again hated Peter, and barely escaped OsCorp before it blew sky-high, finding hidden Goblin gear, and a glider.

After awhile, Harry and Norman started talking to each other, and told each other their many secrets, eventually planning the downfall of Peter Parker, Green Goblin and New Goblin.

How long, before Spider-Man has to face one of the greatest threats in his entire life?

OOO

_A/N: Well, just a quick recap on the previous stories. The reason a broken friendship, and the best of friends, were in italics, was because they were the names of the previous stories in the saga. Well, this is going to be one helluva, but I'm not one to brag, so I'll just see how you like it. Now, if you have ever read Mortal Kombat: Earthrealm's New Champion, one of my previous stories, I have decided to make it non-canonical to this one, so, in it's summary when I said it has spoilers to my other stories, it doesn't, which means Harry may and may not die, for example. Just pretend that the horrible story was never made. So, if you would, just click the good ol' review button, and you may be on your way… just, just go ahead. _


	2. Maybe This Is A Sign?

Norman Osborn patted his son on the back. Many members on the board of directors were now leaving the meeting room, and it was just the CEO of OsCorp, Norman, and Vice President, Harry Osborn.

"You did good son," Norman told him, smiling.

"I learned from the best," Harry laughed, returning the smile. "But Dad, I do have one thing to ask you…"

Norman looked outside the great window in front of him.

"Yes son," he replied.

Harry walked over to his Dad, barely tripping over a flowerpot. He looked down at the ground.

"Well… I never loved anyone like I loved Felecia, and I was just wondering, if you knew what happened to her…" Harry told his father, his voice almost a whisper.

"Son, I thought I already told you, she was killed by Parker," Norman said, slightly angrily. "But, I'm here for you son, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes, to see you happy." Norman's voice returned to a normal tone.

"I know you've told me that before, it's just…" Harry's voice trailed off. "I just can't imagine how Peter could have done something like that…"

"Harry, trust me," Norman began. "Parker is bad news, and keeps many, many secrets from the world…"

Harry just followed his father's gaze, outside of the window, wondering if what he had just heard was true.

OOO

Peter pulled out the beautiful ring from his pocket. He was ready to propose to Mary Jane later that night, and had everything planned out. He would do it gracefully, and with style, and he wasn't going to do it at some fancy dinner. He was going to do it, Spidey-Style.

Where he was going to do it, he still wasn't sure about. But he knew, she would love it, or at least he hoped he did.

At the moment, he was in the apartment he and his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson shared. The landlord Mr. Ditkovitch grew very fond of the two, and was glad that Peter could now pay up the rent.

In the past few months, Peter was able to get a bigger apartment room for the two of them, but it's not like it could hold about twenty people.

_If only it was that big, _Peter thought, walking to the small living room. He sat down on the only couch, and looked outside the window.

_I wonder why Harry hasn't been talking to me lately… _Peter thought, annoyed. _If Norman did something to him, that would really piss me off._ Peter grabbed the TV remote, and clicked the power button.

"Now, your cats can be clean too with the new and improved-" He turned the channel.

_I've seen that damn commercial about… forty, fifty times maybe, _he thought.

When he turned the channel, the front door opened, and Mary Jane stepped inside. She looked tired, and a little sad.

"Hey MJ," Peter chirped happily. He noticed her expression.

She forced a smile, saying, "Hey Tiger." She walked over to him, and kissed his lips.

"Rough day?" Peter asked her, trying to sound supportive.

She walked over to the kitchen counter, and put her purse down.

"Sort of," she said. "Gayle just got a divorce with Richard… well, Dad did say it would never last."

_Uh-oh… what about me and MJ then? _Peter asked himself.

"Oh, sorry," Peter said. "So, do you want to talk about it?"

"No… I'll be fine," she said, putting on a fake smile.

"Okay," peter told her, buying it. "Well, later, we're going to go for a _swing _around town."

He smiled, as she smiled back.

"That sounds great," she laughed.

OOO

Eddie Brock left the office of J. Jonah Jameson at the Daily Bugle. He had just applied for a job, and got his wish.

_I'm going to be making some money now, _he thought to himself.

He walked up to the secretary's desk. The plaque on the desk read, BETTY BRANT, SECRETARY.

"Well hey Betty," Eddie said, saying to sound tough. "The boss told me to give this to you."

Betty knew the kind of guy Brock was, and she had just met him. He was the kind that thinks he could get away with everything, and was better than anyone else.

"Okay," she said, taking the slip of paper he had handed her.

"Yea, I'm a photographer, that's right," he said, trying his best to show off. He was doing a terrible job at it too. "So, you free tonight?"

_Oh gosh, _she thought.

"No," she lied. "My boyfriend is taking me out." She wanted to burst out laughing at the expression on Eddie's face, but kept a straight face herself.

"Oh," Brock replied, walking past the desk. As he was getting on the elevator, the doors slid open, and the best photographer stepped off of the machine.

"Hey Peter!" many of the staff members called. Eddie glared at the character as he stepped onto the elevator. The doors closed, and the elevator headed for the ground floor.

"Who was that?" Peter asked Betty, as he walked up to her desk.

"Competition," she said, sarcastically. "Eddie Brock."

"Oh," Peter said. "Well, I have some pictures for Jonah so-"

"Go right on in," she told Peter with a smile.

Peter walked to the door of J. Jonah Jameson's office, stepping inside.

"Dammit, where's Par-"

"Right here sir," Peter told his boss, cutting him off.

"Finally!" Jameson yelled. "It took you long enough, where the hell have you been?"

Peter didn't answer, and handed his new pictures to his boss. It showed Spider-Man holding onto an elderly lady, ready to land on the ground after saving her. Up until that moment, Peter thought it was a good photo. Now he realized, that Jameson would come up with a headline like, 'SPIDER-MAN, KIDNAPPING OLD WOMAN!'

"Here's the headline," Jameson began. "'SPIDER-MAN, KIDNAPPING OLD WOMAN!'"

"For some reason, that's exactly what I thought you'd say," Peter told his boss, his gaze lowering towards the ground.

"You don't like it, quit," Jameson told Peter.

"I'm just freelance," Peter reminded his boss.

"Fine, do you want a job?!" Jameson asked angrily.

"Well if you-"

"You're fired," Jameson told him. "NOW GET OUT!"

Peter listened to his boss, and exited the office. He stood in the doorway, thinking about his boss' random behavior all of the time.

_I wonder if he's been like that his whole life, _Peter thought, making his way for the elevator. As he stepped on the 'ride', he began to think once more about his friendship with Harry. What had happened, and why was Harry mad at him… _again_?!

_Well, I should just go home, and think about it, _Peter thought. _As always…_

OOO

Amber Fedren made her way across a small sidewalk, surrounded by many other pedestrians. She knew it was dangerous to walk through a dark alley at night, but it was the quickest route to her apartment, and nothing bad had ever happened to her in the past, why would it go wrong now?

She made a left, breaking off from the group of the others, and walked through the long alley. She heard some rumbling, and rustling in the back of the alley, and started to pick up her speed, instead of turning around, and taking the longer route.

_I'll be fine, _she thought. _I'll be just, fine._

Suddenly, a man hopped out from behind a trashcan, followed by two others.

"Looke what we got here," the first man laughed, pulling out a switchblade. "This is going to be easy. Give us your purse!"

"Get away!" Amber yelled, her red hair flowing in the breeze. She whacked her purse across the first mans face, followed by the others. "Just stay away!"

"Cut!" came a man's voice. "Mary Jane, you did fine, it's him I'm worried about!" The whole scene unfolding was actually a shoot for a future movie, 'Radioactive Cop'.

Amber Fedren didn't actually exist, but was instead a character played by Mary Jane, who happened to be a very talented actress.

"It's alright Dave, I have to leave anyway!" Mary Jane yelled. "I'm late, for a very important date!"

The man laughed.

"Alright, but first thing tomorrow morning, I want to see you here, understand?" the man asked.

"Gotcha'!" she yelled, running through the double doors leading to the parking lot.

_It's not like that movie is going to do that well anyway, _she thought to herself. _But, anything is worth the money now._

OOO

Peter walked around his apartment room, feeling around in his pocket for the ring he was going to propose to Mary Jane with.

_Where could she- _Peter's thoughts were cut off, as the front door opened up, and Mary Jane stepped in, happy as ever.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Shouldn't' I get some better clothes on?" she asked him back.

"Remember," he said, smiling. "We're going to go for a-"

"Swing, I know," she said, laughing. "I just wasn't sure if- okay let's just go."

Peter grabbed her jacket from the coat rack standing up like a lamp, gave it to her, and then grabbed his own. After putting it on, he opened the front door, and the two left.

OOO

Mary Jane clung to Peter's back tightly, as they swung through the cool crisp air of Manhattan.

Peter was thinking about the last time they had done this. Harry, dressed up as the New Goblin, attacked the two of them, and practically killed them.

_That won't happen this time, _Peter thought. He swung high above the streets, so nobody could _easily_ identify them.

_Like it's easy to identify two people swinging at break-neck speeds, even if their close to the ground, _Peter thought t himself.

He decided to talk to Mary Jane, so the time would go by faster.

"Hey," he called to her. "How are things at work?"

"Well, we just started filming for that movie I was telling you about," Mary Jane told him, hanging on tighter and tighter.

"Oh, you mean, 'Radioactive Cop'?" Peter said, laughing and making his voice change as he said the title.

"Oh, shut up," Mary Jane said laughing, playfully hitting his arm.

Within a few minutes, they both landed on the side of the Chrysler Building, looking at all of the beautiful stars up in the sky.

"It's beautiful," Mary Jane began. "Isn't it?"

"No more beautiful than you are," Peter said, kissing his girlfriend. He put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her closer to him.

Suddenly, in the sky, what seemed to be a shooting star, flew through the sky.

"Well, make a wish," Peter said, laughing. "Just don't say it out loud."

_I wish, _Mary Jane started to think. _That Peter would ask me to marry him soon, no matter what the situation is._

"Okay," she told him, flashing her teeth. "I just hope it comes true."

OOO

A few miles off, in Central Park, the 'shooting star', crashed into the ground, sending off a tiny light, that couldn't be seen if to far away.

Luckily, the sound was loud enough, for practically anyone to hear, not that many were listening to it.

Peter's head shot straight up.

"What was that?" he asked Mary Jane.

"I don't know," she replied truthfully.

"Maybe we should go-"

"Check it out?" she finished for Peter, already figuring what he was going to say.

"Yea," he said, throwing her over his shoulder. He went into a free-fall, but not before telling her to, "Hang on so tight, that I can't breathe!"

They fell, almost fifty stories, before Peter shot off a web-line, as they swung through the air once more.

OOO

Where the rock had landed in the ground, black ooze began to slither away from the spot. The rock was now disintegrated, but the hole and ooze remained.

Within minutes, Peter and Mary Jane landed on the ground, spotting the hole.

"Check it out," he said. "That's weird…"

He tried to look inside the hole, but the growing darkness prevented him from seeing much.

"Well, it's not ordinary for a shooting star to crash into the ground like that," Peter told her. "But, it's not really ordinary for a guy to have spider-powers either."

Suddenly, Peter felt something touch his leg.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh, I thought you- nevermind," he said. "Let's just go home…"

_I wish I would have wished for more time, _Peter thought, sad about the missed opportunity to ask his true love, to marry him.

_Maybe next time he'll ask me, _Mary Jane thought to herself, hopping onto Peter's back, and not ready to go home.

**There's Always Next Time…**


	3. SpiderMan's New Suit

Peter rolled around under his covers, shaking in his sleep from the terrible nightmare in his head, playing over and over.

OOO

Felecia Hardy chased Peter across a cemetery, the names on the tombstones, were the ones of the people he let down.

Felecia, in her Black Cat guise, slashed her cat-claws at Peter's ankles.

"You've let everyone around you die, whether they deserved it or not!" she yelled at him. "But, once you cross the Black Cat's path, I'm not so easy to get rid of!"

A black ooze slithered out from the ground, wrapping itself around Peter's arm.

"No!" he yelled, tearing his nails into the substance. "Get off of me!" Black Cat began to attack the ooze as well, only to be easily killed by it.

_What's going on? _Peter thought, just as the New Goblin, and Green Goblin swooped by his head on gliders.

"We're coming to get you Peter!" the New Goblin yelled.

"And we will kill you Parker!" the Green Goblin laughed.

The black ooze covered Peter's body, engulfing him into complete, and total darkness…

OOO

"What a nigh-" Peter looked out in front of him. A person in a black costume stared back. The costume was total blackness, with only white eyepieces, white patches on the 'gloves', and a large white black-widow stretch from the chest to the back.

After only a few seconds, Peter realized what was going on. Looking down, up he saw the roads of Manhattan, and looking up, he saw the clear night sky.

He was in the middle of Manhattan, upside down, in a costume he'd never seen before.

_What in the hell is going on? _he asked himself.

He also made note, that the web-line he was holding onto, was attached to the top of his hand, protruding from the white patch.

He flipped his body around, so he was in the proper swinging position, and released his grip on the web-line. He just thought about shooting a web-line, and they shot from the white patch.

"Unbelievable!" he yelled, swinging through the air. He jumped at the top of his swing, landing on a rooftop that was almost ten yards away. "I've never been able to jump like that before!"

He climbed down the side of the building, faster than he ever had before, and landed right beside an armored truck.

His spider-sense suddenly buzzed in his head, and he ducked, just as a bullet whizzed right where his neck had been. Up ahead, a police officer was tied-up, and the other officer, appeared to be shot. Three criminals, two armed with a gun, the other one holding a bag of money, looked tougher and beefier than any petty-crook Spider-Man had faced before.

"You should of stayed in your cocoon Spider-Man!" one with a gun said.

"Well, actually, spider's don't stay in cocoons," Spider-Man began, dodging another bullet, and advanced towards the crooks. "Maybe you would have learned that in school, if you weren't to busy talking to Billy all the time."

"You think that's pretty funny?" the man said, motioning for the crook with the bag to run. "Well you're going to die laughing at this!"

He pulled a machine-gun, seemingly out of nowhere, and began to open fire on Spider-Man. Making sure no civilians were near by, Spider-Man shot a blob of webbing at the barrel of the machine-gun, and the crook instantly stopped firing.

"I wouldn't shoot that if I were you," Spider-Man warned him seriously. "It would have some very messy consequences…"

"Yea, we'll just see about that," the second gun-toting hoodlum stated. He started to shoot at Spider-Man, only to be greeted with a kick to the face, and some missing teeth. He was knocked out cold. As for the other two, they were making a break for it, the one holding the bag of money already halfway away.

Spider-Man untied the cop, who immediately picked up the wounded officer.

"Go catch those guys, I'll make sure he's ok," he told Spidey.

"Gotcha', oh, and that guy needs to be taken… somewhere," Spider-Man said, pointing to the knocked out criminal.

OOO

"Vinnie!" the only remaining robber with a gun yelled up to his accomplice. "Do yah think we lost 'em?"

"I don't know," Vinnie yelled back. "But, do you have to use my real name Richard?"

"Shut up," Richard yelled to his friend. "Hide behind those trashcans!"

OOO

Spider-Man swung through the air, following the buzz of his spider-sense. When he arrived, at his destination, he spotted many trashcans, and a large dumpster.

_Are they hiding behind the trashcans, or the dumpster? _Spidey asked himself. _I'll check the dumpster…_

As he was walking over to the dumpster, he tripped over some oil, and his feet kicked into the dumpster, with such a great force, that the dumpster slammed right into the trashcans.

"Hello!" Spidey yelled. "Anyone still alive?"

He heard some loud groans come behind the trashcans, and quickly moved the dumpster. He saw the bruised and battered criminals hiding, lying down on the ground now.

"Whoops," he said. "Well, I win now it's my turn to hide!"

OOO

Peter rushed back to his apartment. He still wondered how he got outside, and where the new costume came from, as would anyone.

The mysterious dream, and all these thoughts swirled around in his head like a giant tornado, only it was his life.

He opened up the door to his apartment room, and stepped inside. It was the same as he had seen it before he went to sleep. Lights were out, the apartment looked clean, and the clock read- 4:57 A.M.?!

_How long was I out? _he asked himself. He walked over to the couch, and lye down. He had been so tired and confused, that he hadn't even realized that he was still in his costume.

_Idiot, _he thought. Suddenly, the suit started to move, and his dream popped into his head again.

It slowly started to deteriorate, and within seconds, was out of sight, and was instead replaced by a black shirt and black pants.

"Whoa…" he whispered. "This thing just keeps amazing me…"

_Still, I wonder where it came from, _Peter thought. _I should probably get it analyzed, first thing tomorrow… but who can I trust?_

The first man who popped into his head, was his science teacher at ESU… Dr. Curt Connors.

Peter began to doze off to sleep, thinking about where his original costume went, and what he was going to do in the following days…

OOO

Harry looked at his father, a wine glass in his hand.

"So, when are we going to kill Pete?" he asked, drunk.

Norman on the other hand, was sober, and didn't care for drinking, unlike Harry.

"Soon, son," Norman began. "First, we test his current strengths, then we give it a second try just for the hell of it, and then we go in for the final fight…"

Harry took another sip from his glass, before falling to the ground.

"Poor, poor fool," Norman told himself. "Always getting drunk…" Norman looked at his son's unconscious body. It disgusted him how his son would drink so much, that he practically knocked himself out.

_Well, that's Harry for you, _came the voice in Norman's head, that was just like another person completely, rather than another personality.

"Good, good, you're aware of the situation," Norman told the voice aloud.

_Indeed I am Osborn, and you had better be able to succeed, or you will have failed the very task you were created for…_the voice told Norman. _To kill, Peter Parker!_


End file.
